The Tale of Modi
by BattleBro115
Summary: A tale about a Norse god. Rated M due to the implied theme of suicide. If you fear that this may affect you negatively DO NOT READ. (Also, Modi is obviously the main character, but he isn't under "characters" so...)


Modi is an interesting god.

He's the (illegitimate) son of Thor, but not _that_ (illegitimate) son of Thor. _That _(well, you know) son of Thor is Magni.

Magni is a bit of a celebrity, I mean, don't be fooled, Modi is too. Magni, however, is class favorite compared to Modi's guy who makes some jokes. Modi has one claim to fame though. As all you Norse Mythology smarty smart people know, Modi is going survive Ragnarok. Thing is, so is Magni.

Modi doesn't hate Magni, or at least he tries not to.

One day in Asgard, it was a normal day. Thor went Jotun-hunting, a few fallen warriors were taken to Valhalla, and everyone took a second to remember Loki was no longer there, and couldn't hurt them. (Someone always made the same joke about Sleipnir.)

Magni had gone to Jotunheim, with his dad, as he sometimes does. Modi was greeting a new Valhalla recruit. "Hey, enjoy Ragnarok when it comes, alright" said the god. "And you tell those tree huggers I said your welcome" the dead guy responded.

Modi then heard the familiar cry of Heimdal declaring someone was here. This time with the added "It's an unusual one, Odin, you might not like this."

Odin, Modi's grandfather heard and came by. Odin said to the visitor "I told you to stay in Helheim. " "I have some business to attend too" the voice of a goddess replied. "By the way, I have a bit, so I'll just wait around somewhere. Heimdal can make sure I don't kill anyone." Heimdal replied "alright, on it!" while looking the other direction.

"We're back! Now who wants goat!" Thor said, cleary having had a major victory. Magni then collapsed, only to get back up.

Modi joined in the cloud of cheer. Even threw in a few one liners for laughs, got a few. Still, Modi felt a bit jealous.

The extremely perceptive Heimdal then said "wait, she moved," while still cheering.

"Hel!" Declared Odin. "Odin!" Sarcastically declared Hel. "Your here for something, or to do something, I feel like what you want to do is obvious, but I just don't know who it is your going to do it to." "Well, I'm the Queen of The Dead, I can just mosey on back to Hel and come back, so you can't kill me without wasting all the effort"

"Well I can at least deduce likely targets and warn them of a fight" said Odin. "In the meantime, welcome to Asgard, I suppose, and remember, your trending similar ground to your father, I could easily send you down there with your own venomous snake, don't have any kids but I'm sure we can just use one of my son's goat's guts.

While that was going on, Modi was talking with Vidar, a fellow Ragnarok survivor. "Unfortunately our time to shine isn't here yet, as I'm still working on the shoe" Vidar jested. "I am a simple god" joked Modi, "I don't need to do anything flashy, just survive." Of course, Modi actually did need to do something flashy. He wanted to do something flashy. He wanted to be a hero, or better, the hero.

Hel was walking through Asgard, searching for her prey. She came across a statue of Baldr. She stared at it, she found it interesting. From a philosophical point of view, this was fascinating. To the other gods and elves, as well as all other truly living beings, he was literally dead, to her, he was that guy she tried not to show she had respect for. Magni was nearby and walked up to her. He was confrontational. "You could have let him go." "We had a deal." "That you didn't have to make."

Magni stared at Hel square in the eyes. "If I can kill you, will you surrender him." He knew the answer ahead of time, not that he didn't intend on killing Hel. He even made plans for the body, he even wanted to bring Vidar in, as that guy could not miss such vengeance, being that revenge is what Vidar is a god associated with.

Magni then quit, just uttering "your lucky your not your father."

By the time that was done, Modi heard once again the cry of Heimdal. Single vengeful surviving giant. Not to worry, the god just grabbed _Hofud_, his sword, and jumped to battle the beast. He fought well, then, Heimdal heard coming from behind him the sounds of the coming of the famous hammer of Thor, _Mjolnir _and the less famous spear of Odin, _Gungnir _(italization is awesome.) The jotun was killed, but when _Mjolnir_ struck the giant, a lightning bolt was formed between it and Thor's gloved hand.

Thor is pretty reckless. He had just brutally injured Heimdal. Not fatally, he would survive. However, he would need some attention. Luckily the goddess Eir exists. Still, someone had to watch Bifrost (let's just say he can't hear threats because he had a serious ear ring.

Modi volunteered. He blamed himself. He reasoned if he was there in the fight, that giant would have been finished off.

Odin walked up to him, "look, It's not your fault." Modi replied "Look, granddad, if I agreed to go on the giant hunt, that guy wouldn't have been alive to attack, and Heimdal would be guarding like normal." "Yes, true, but your dad shouldn't have thrown his hammer that close to Heimdal." "Well, I have a rainbow to watch."

Hel then finally learned where her target is. She walked to Heimdal's post. "That wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for your absence." Modi replied "Finally someone agrees." "And you are the least of the Ragnarok survivors." Modi replied once more "Admittedly, your right."

"Wait, are you?" "Maybe, but am I wrong?"

"Not exactly" Modi said.

A raven flew above the two, followed by another, they perched for a few seconds, crowed, then left back on their journey.

The two talked more, night fell, Modi grew suspicious, but still tempted.

They then heard the sound of footsteps.

Odin exclaimed "Alright Hel your targeting may have gone under my nose, your strategy too, but I've found you know leave my grandson!"

Hel said nothing.

Odin then said to Modi, "Look, I want you to truly think about what I'm going to say. You are an admired god, most of us wish we could survive Ragnarok." Modi replied saying "Alright, I'll give you That, but so will Magni, my brother beloved my all, the one dad puts as part of one of his many titles 'father of Magni', and so will Vidar, the one who will avenge your death as soon as you perish, I'm just the guy who exists." Odin then recalled "remember what you said about the giant? Lif and Liforaiser will need gods to protect and aid them, if you aren't there to be one of those gods, then what might happen?"

Modi didn't respond.

"He's weak now, fight my damage all you want, it's still been done." Odin replied back "True, it has happened, but given time and effort the wounds can be healed, maybe not erased, but healed"

"Modi, Vidar chose to be your friend, and he cares about you, Magni cares about you, the Aesir care about you, all your fellow gods care about you."

Modi thought. He reasoned, he stepped towards Odin, he was not completely better, but he had Odin. Hel walked down Bifrost, on here way back to Helheim "I will stick around, I'll be back, maybe not physically-" "And I'll be here to fight you like any other monster."


End file.
